tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
Miranda Singer
Miranda Singer was a aspirant actress in the episode "Loved to Death" which aired on June 15, 1991. She lived alone in Apartment 509 where she caught the eyes and attention of Edward Foster. After Edward administered a love potion on her, she was permanently in love with him. Eventually, Edward killed her and she was forced to spend her eternity with him in the afterlife. Early Life Miranda Singer was a self-centered aspirant actress and recently new resident in the building owned by Mr. Stronham. One day in the pressing room, she was surprised naked by her neighbor, the movie writer Edward Foster. Unknown to her, she was the perfect sosie of Louise a blond, gorgeous and hot housewife totally passionate by him in his fantasy. He tried to visit the young woman at her apartment. Egcentric and irrascible, she chases him. Quickly after, she demands him pardon for her bad behavior and propose to come later for to drink a glass. Ironically, she was not present, prefering to spend the night with a movie agent. In parallel, the caretaker Mr. Stronham observe the situation by camera, laughing to see how soon Edward. The next morning, Miranda apologize Edward for to have not their date and propose again to drink a glass at her apartment. Deducting his attraction, she refuse it, demonstrating she wqas attracted only by men useful for her own career. Confusing her with Luise, he sort out to sensually caress her. Shocked, Miranda chase him. Bringing the check to pay the rent tp the caretaker, he notices that the door was open and remark many beautiful women's portraits on the walls. Persuaded that the old man was himself a great seductor, he demand him certain advice for to obtain Miranda although that he etablishes don't have touch a woman in his life. Stronham proposes to offers him a love potion. Initially refusing it, Edward visit Miranda for to apologize his comportment wit a bottle of wine. Reluctant, she accept. Pretexting to want corkscrew, Edward puts the potion into a glass. Unsuspectly, Miranda drink it and menace him to call the police if he don't left her apartment. Ironically, she falls in love for Edward and they make love. Fate Ironically, she was desperately and obsessively in love for him. prevent him to sleep or to be concentrate on his scenario and cancelled her cast audition. When she disguise into Louise, Edward, harassed by her depraved comportment, is cautious that it was bad effect of the love potion. Panicked, he return visit Stronham for to erase the effects of the potion. The alchemist establish that the only solution is the death potion. Deducting that all women on portraits were also victims of the same potions, he accept reluctant the potion. He return to his apartment where Miranda proposes to drink champagne. Edward puts the potion into a glass. Ironically, unsuspectedly, pretexting that his glass was dirty, Miranda exchange the glasses, by love. Drinking it, Edward arrive in the Paradise and enjoyed it...until that Miranda arrive also, always obsessive for him and a disfigured face after she throws herself from the window, discouraged by his death, to his horror. Behind the Scenes *She was portrayed by Mariel Hemingway. *Mariel Hemingway had portrayed Lacy Warfield into the saga movie Superman IV, ''where she had a crush (albeit much more tempered) on Clark Kent, played by Christopher Reeve, who played Fred in [[What's Cookin'|''What's Cookin']]. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Opportunists Characters Category:Monsters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Guest stars Category:Female Guest Stars Category:Vixens Category:Actors and Models Category:Lovers